


Tell Me

by dpreis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpreis/pseuds/dpreis
Summary: Where Haechan is trapped with his thoughts on whether the girl likes him or not. Or maybe he's just being delusional. You also had the same thought as him.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> English is really not my first language so please excuse my writing as i will try my best to improve it. 'Tell Me' is actually inspired by a song called 'It's You' by Sam Kim (yAS) Ft. Zico. You should try and listen to that song, it's really good. There will be three chapter in total.

Class just ended and everyone was busy packing their stuff while you had to stay back and clean the class. Originally it was supposed to be you and Jaemin but he bailed school because Jeno caught the flu so you had to do it alone. Soon it was just you alone cleaning the class and you could hear faint sounds of raindrops.  _Shit, is it raining?_ Why does it have to rain whenever you forgot to bring an umbrella to school. Just then there was a loud knock coming from the class door. You knew who it was so you just continued to erase the whiteboard.

'You didn't tell me you're on duty today.' He said as he closed the class door before he went to sit on top of one of the front desk. 'Because if I tell you then you would have stayed back. Who would want you here.' You smiled at him sweetly as he scoffed, feeling offended. 'Excuse you, I would have not stayed back.' You raised an eyebrow causing him to roll his eyes. 'Don't be too overconfident  _darling_ I had to stay back because of football, okay?' 'Whatever boo.'

'Anyway isn't Jaemin supposed to be doing this with you?'

'He bailed school today because he had to take care of Jeno.'

'Right. I totally forgot about that.'

Haechan stood up then took the broom that was coincidentally beside him and swept the floor. You looked at him for a few seconds and did your work. It became a habit of you both to roast each other at first but somehow after that, you guys would just help each other out. With the help of Haechan it didn't take to much time to clean the class and by then the rain stopped. You and Haechan walked together to the bus stop and you could spot some of Haechan's friends at the bus stop too.

'Look who we have here, one of the top couples in our school. I told you Haechan left us for (y/n)!' Chenle told the other boys proudly. Haechan told them to be quiet and you knew why. One, he did actually wait for you. Two, he was quite shy when they said the word 'couple'. You would too, but eventually got used to it. You guys have been friends since the beginning of middle school until now and you surprisingly caught feelings towards him recently. You're not sure if he also felt the same way as you do. You weren't an expert with this kind of stuff. 

If you could describe your relationship between you and Haechan, it would be 'some relationship'. Why? Because sometimes you guys would low-key throw flirty comments at each other but then would brush it off after that. That one time when you were feeling kind of cold so you asked him if you could hold his hand or when you asked him to hug you because you just needed it. Those 'small things' actually made you guys be more comfortable with each other which was a good thing. 

Everyone would always say the same thing, 'He would definitely make the first move and will ask you out.' but to be honest you would always be the one to do things first, not him. 

'(Y/n)!' Haechan called you as he waved his hand in front of you. You went back to reality and finally listened to what he was trying to say. 'The bus is already here. Come.' He pointed at the bus but it took you long enough to figure what was happening. He huffed and held your hand, bringing you towards the bus and sat at the back with the other boys. They saw what was happening and squealed quietly. You were shocked but at the same time, you could understand that he had to hold your hand because you were being too slow. He let go of his hand and went to talk to Renjun, leaving you there with pink cheeks. You gazed out of the window to avoid them noticing it. 

The bus stopped at one of the bus stops, some alight and some board the bus but there were two familiar faces that caught your attention because they were attractive and also they were your seniors, Taeyong and Johnny. They were actually quite close with Haechan's group because of football. Thus, they would also know you because of Haechan. 

They said hi to you and also joined the conversation between the boys. You tapped Haechan's arm lightly causing him to look at you. 'What?' He whispered. 'They said hi to me.' You said with a big smile on your face. 'Yeah, I saw that.' He said and continued to talk with them. He knew you had a small crush on Johnny and Taeyong but mostly it was on Johnny. He was exactly your ideal type but those feelings started to fade since you start to like Haechan. You just wanted to act as if you still like Johnny so that Haechan wouldn't notice anything.

The bus finally stopped at your bus stop so you and Haechan got off the bus since your house with his wasn't that far with each other. It was quiet on the way back to your house but the silence was replaced by birds chirping, dogs barking, cars passing by, etc. Finally, you guys were already in front of your house. 

'So, are we still going to take a walk tonight as always?' Haechan asked and you nodded. You guys would do this often after dinner. It was brought as an idea from both of your parents and his too because they said it was important to get some fresh air to make it easier to study later on. 'Let the blood circulate', they said. 

'Yes like always. See you.' 

'Don't skip your dinner this time, okay?' There was concern written in his face. You nodded and went inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on your thoughts about this chapter. It would be such a huge help!


End file.
